


When there's only one bed

by Ruefully_yours



Series: How to Say I Love You? [4]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, forgot to upload it here, soooooo yep here goes, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29053692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruefully_yours/pseuds/Ruefully_yours
Summary: For all it’s worth, he just want to confess his feelings, dammit!
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy)/Original Female Character(s), Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy)/Reader
Series: How to Say I Love You? [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675054
Kudos: 10





	When there's only one bed

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt is brought to you by R. McKinley of tumblr (you write beautifully, may I just say) and @chickenshit‘s photo edit.  
> Also some reminders:  
> \- Five is eighteen in this fic  
> \- The apocalypse had already happened  
> \- (Spoiler) They are sent back in time  
> And a quick shoutout to my beta. Thank you!
> 
> Prompt 4: Whisper it into her hair in the middle of the night, after you've counted the space between her breaths and are certain she's asleep. Shut your eyes quickly when she shifts toward you in askance. Maybe you were just sleep whispering.

Of all the things Y/N encountered, she didn’t expect she would be placed in a cliched situation.

Though, really, she should’ve expected it anyway as her life happened to be a big ball of _cliched-ness_ if such word existed.

But if she were to be honest, sharing a bed in the middle of nowhere seemed silly compared _to what, experiencing the apocalypse?_ So she supposed it’s not that bad. Except… the person she’s sharing the sorry excuse of a bed just happened to be her infamous neighbor, Five Hargreeves.

She heaved out a sigh, shifting uncomfortably in that little space that she had claimed as her own, careful not to misplace the measly pillow (that Five’s head should’ve had but instead, acted as a barrier between them because _nope, she’s not about to forgo a pillow for her head_ ) between their bodies. 

It wasn’t like she was asking for this. Not really, no. (And besides, who in their right mind would place themselves in a scenario where they would be in close proximity with a guy ~~who had just confessed his feelings~~ who hated their guts?) It’s just that, she would’ve been successful at sneaking out if it weren’t for him catching her in the act and insisted on tagging along.

“Stop moving around,” Five’s voice sounded groggy, making her slightly feel bad for interrupting his sleep. “You’ll break the bed.”

She huffed, ceasing her movements all at once, her posture rigid. Even when he’s half asleep, he can still come up with a snarky response. “Sorry,” she mumbled, biting her lip as she fought the urge to say more. 

Should she?

“And uh… sorry for dragging you along. You weren’t supposed to be in this situation anyway.” _Even if it’s your ability that has gotten us in the middle of nowhere._

She heard his breathing hitch, the bed softly creaking under his weight as he shifted his position so as to face the pillow. “I never pegged you as the type to sneak out.”

 _And there it is,_ she thought miserably. _Why do you keep opening yourself up to him, Morris? Why didn’t you just leave at apologising for moving a lot?_

“And I never pegged you as the type to engage himself in pillow talk.”

“Excuse me?”

She let out a grin at the sound of his scandalised tone. Just what does he think pillow talk means? “Pillow talk?” she feigned innocence as she too, faced the pillow. “You know, engage in a conversation in bed… or in your case, directly talk to a pillow.”

She forced down a triumphant smile as she faintly made out a slight hue of red decorating his ears. “Why, what do you think it means?”

“I thought that was a sex term.”

She couldn’t help the laughter escaping from her lips, erasing the remnants of exhaustion from her body, allowing her to relax for a bit. Despite him being a jerk for most of the time, she had to admit, he never failed to bring her amusement-deliberately or not. 

“Let me guess, Klaus?”

“Oh shut up, you.”

Silence engulfed them and for a moment, she wondered if Five had fallen back to slumber. In which case, she couldn’t help but feel a twinge of envy at how easily sleep claimed him. 

“So why were you sneaking out?”

She rolled her eyes. Of course, he’s still awake. And of course, he’d rather stick his nose into others’ businesses, he’s a Hargreeves, after all.

For a bit, she’s tempted to ignore him, to let him think she had fallen asleep, or even pretend she hadn’t heard his question. But then again, he went through the trouble of making sure she’s okay despite his unwanted company. 

_And,_ she thought. _You gave him the opening when you should’ve kept your mouth shut._

“I wasn’t sneaking out,” she mumbled, earning a scoff from him. Even she knew what a lie came out of her lips. “I just thought I’d take a walk without anyone knowing… I did plan on returning before anyone notices.” she justified.

She could almost feel the weight of his stare, trying to make something out of her words. 

“Does this happen a lot?” his voice was distant, as if he was trapped from a memory. 

She could’ve easily lied to him, burying the darkness that lurked behind her thoughts, the ones that emerged during wee hours of the night. She could’ve easily pretended she was sneaking out to see a secret lover or even head out for a late night snack. 

She could’ve easily given him a different answer- anything to throw him off her trail, to show him that she’s fine and there’s nothing wrong with her. 

Instead, she shifted once more, turning her back away from him, pretending that by doing such a thing, she’s escaping his question. 

“Sleep. We have to wake up early and hope that by then, your ability is all fueled up for a trip back to civilization.” 

She didn’t know how much time passed by. All she could think of was willing her breathing to mimic a sleeping person. 

_Coward,_ her thoughts were all muddled up especially now that she’s got nothing to do but wait for the sun to peek through the curtains. _If you’re going to open up to the guy you should’ve-_

Her companion heaved out a heavy sigh as she shut her eyes in case he decided to peek through their barrier. 

“I… I’ve got a confession to make: my powers didn’t shorten out,” he mumbled as if he was testing the waters, trying to see a rise from her. “I purposely made you think that so I could actually accompany you tonight. You didn’t think I didn’t notice the nights where you’d sneak out, do you? Right, hearing it out loud may seem like I’m a stalker.” he let out a bitter chuckle as the bed creaked as he laid on his back.

Silence droned on and for a while, she thought he was done when she heard him whisper. 

“I can’t claim to understand whatever it is that’s been keeping you at night, and it’s okay if you don’t trust me well enough to tell me any of your thoughts. But if there’s one thing I learned from my family, it’s that you’re not alone in the world and you don’t have to carry all your burdens.”

She’s not inclined to romanticize everything unlike her friend, Katherine, nor her feelings easily moved but his words tugged at her heartstrings just like that. Considering when they first met, he was nothing but a coldhearted jerk whose main concern was nothing but stopping the apocalypse. 

“What I’m saying is… you don’t have to be alone in this, you know? There are people who’d gladly carry your burdens for you, if you ask them to. I would gladly carry your burden for you.”

She couldn’t understand how this guy, this coldhearted jerk came up with the words she sought for. How easily it is for him to say those words to her. Granted, he had already confessed to her but surely- surely he didn’t mean it, right?

“I love you.”

But why is she suddenly wishing otherwise?


End file.
